El recipiente perfecto
by darklight333
Summary: Una gran historia se oculta tras las paredes the Hogwarts, una nueva alumna sera la encargada del destino del mundo.


Capítulo I

"**La historia tras la historia"**

Durante siglos el colegio para magos y brujas Hogwarts, había albergado a toda aquella persona con dotes mágicos, que quisiera adentrarse en la fascinante aventura de abrir su mente al exótico mundo del a magia, pero no siempre fue así, solía ser solo para los hijos de familias de magos, hasta que eso cambió y ahí comienza la historia. Nadie sabe exactamente cuando, pero todos saben como, todos conocen esa historiad e los cuatro magos que fundaron Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, …Hufflepuff, …Ravenclaw, Salazar Slythering, todos conocen sus ambiciones de transmitir sus conocimientos a generaciones futuras, todos conocen sus preferencias en los alumnos, y todos conocen sus diferencias de ideas, que los llevaron a pelearse y desunirse, todos conocen por esto, a Salazar Slythering, el _tipo_ "loco" que hablaba _parssel _y profesaba las artes oscuras, el _tipo_ que solo quería alumnos de _"sangre limpia"_ y creo un acamara secreta para que un monstruo pudiera habitar desapercibido, y esperar al único, al original heredero de Slythering, todos conocen esto si, pero nadie conoce la historia detrás del a historia, ya que esta se perdió con los cuatro magos fundadores, así como un sentimiento muere con las personas.

Resulta ser que además de ser loco, Salazar era un mago muy poderoso, al igual que sus colegas, pero el, tenia algo especial, algo que lo diferenciaba de _ellos_, el _entendía_…, el _sabía_…, solo el, y solo el lo supo. Debajo de los múltiples pisos de Hogwarts, mucho mas debajo del as mazmorras, y aún mucho mas por debajo del a laguna, que se convertía en una corriente subterránea que fluía bajo el castillo, había una cámara de piedra, aislada, secreta al mundo, cuyo interior había sido testigo de muchos eventos convertido sen secretos, secretos de los cuales nadie sospechaba, y de los cuales, solo existían sombras, que algunos, con mucho esfuerzo pudieron vislumbrar, solo para ver el enorme vació de respuesta alguna, pero dichos eventos no se dispersaron en el tiempo, sino que fueron tallados en la esenciad e la cámara, adheridos a sus grandes misterios, esperando por alguien que supiera y pudiera desenmascararlos, alguien que pudiera lograr descubrir la raíz del asunto, alguien que se diera cuenta de que lo que escondía la cámara secreta eran secretos, que mas, sino secretos, secretos muy grandes, demasiado grandes para el mundo tan pequeño e insignificante; Secretos que a solo dos mortales fue entregado el poder interpretarlos, uno no fue sino el mismo heredero del creador, y el otro aún no ha nacido.

La historia popular de lo ocurrido es solo la portada del libro, la verdadera historia comenzó con dos amigos, Godric y Salazar, personas, magos, jóvenes que habían aprendido magia a través de su familia, como se acostumbraba en esa época, las sociedades secretas de magos se agrupaban en familias y se transmitían los secretos por generaciones, así se preservaron durante los siglos, pero estos dos jóvenes, compartían un sueño, enseñar, transmitir mucho mas que a los familiares, educar fuera del ambiente de exigencia paternal y represión ideológica como le había sucedido a ellos, pronto su sueño se transformó en una meta cuando conocieron a dos hechiceras con su mismo afán de independizar la enseñanza, y con mucho esfuerzo, a pesar de la desaprobación del resto de los magos, en especial de sus familias. El tiempo siguió su ritmo constante como el resto de las cosas, mientras ellos planificaban detalladamente la creación de un colegio, fue aquí donde comenzaron los dilemas, dilemas comunes, que surgen cuando uno confunde el trabajo, el amor, la amistad y el orgullo, juntándolos en un mismo aspecto. El conflicto comenzó cuando los dos amigos pusieron a prueba su amistad y su confianza, enfrentándose en una competición por las chicas, al mismo tiempo que trabajaban todos juntos, los celos, las mentiras, las lágrimas y la ira, se apoderaron de los cuatro, pero en especial de Godric y Salazar, amigos desde la infancia, amigos de verdad. En vísperas de la culminación del plan, Salazar envuelto en celos, demostró por primera ves sus intenciones discrepantes a los demás, El no quería que cualquiera entrara, "La magia no es un oficio, es un don y solo aquellos que lo poseen puramente en la sangre tiene el privilegio de aprenderla" sostenía Salazar, quien siempre tuvo fascinación por el poder y la magia _bruta (en su esencia original) _comenzaba a tomarle gusto a las artes oscuras y al poder, secretamente carcomido por la ira, se auto convenció y decidió que la ambición al poder y la venganza lo consumieran, y lo hicieron.

Salazar, al igual que Godric y todos los magos de la época, tenían conocimientos _brutos_, de la magia, lo que actualmente llaman _magia antigua_, la cual es mas complicada, pero mas poderosa también, esta magia es aplicada con el cuerpo, activada por las emociones, e impulsada por la sangre, Salazar parecía comprender esto muy bien, tanto que sus sentimientos de ira y su ambición de poder lo llevaron a entenderla mejor que nadie, he aquí la esencia de cámara, y la razón por la cual todos están donde están ahora.

Slythering, no solo creo la cámara y la leyenda sino que también creo un arma, el heredero, perol o que ni Slythering sabia era que todo cambio ene l entorno, toda transformación del medio, crea una _serie de reacciones en cadena_, y por mas que estudió y analizó detenidamente las fórmulas y los hechizos empleados omitió un detalle. El plan de Slythering era, canalizar la magia con sus sentimientos, para crear una unidad de energía mágica súper poderosa, capaz de dotar a las personas de un poder inimaginable, pero este tipo de energía, bien sabía Slythering, solo pueden ser impulsadas por un sentimiento muy fuerte, grande e intenso, destructivo, y acaparador, solo podía lograr esto con ira, así que se dedico a auto envenenarse su mente en contra de Godric, no le costo mucho, luego adhirió la magia a la esencia de la cámara, la cual impulsaba y protegía a la misma por medio de mas magia, pero mas moderna y elemental, así fue que Slythering planeó, que la magia solo ocupara el cuerpo de una persona cuyo poder, mentalidad y corazón sean capaces de soportarla, y además, que posea una sed de poder y mucha ira reprimida, según los cálculos de Slythering, que era un muy buen matemático, predijo que esa persona sería descendiente de el, e incorporó eso a la magia también, y ese fue su gran error, el modificó la energía neutra por medio de su voluntad, y eso crea como ya se dijo una _reacción en cadena_, la cual esta constituida en mantener un equilibrio en el medio, lo cual lleva a la creación automática de otra energía, es una simple ley física, "_nada se crea o se destruye, todo se transforma"_ , para simplificarlo en un ejemplo, comparando la magia neutra con una sustancia de sal disuelta en agua, donde la masa de la sustancia es el poder de la magia, la sal es el polo negativo extraído de la magia neutra, y el agua el polo extraído positivo. Así que se tiene la sal disuelta en un recipiente con agua, y sabiendo que la masa de los dos juntos en total es sesenta gramos, sabemos que la magia neutra tiene un poder de Valor supuesto equivalente a la masa de la sustancia, la magia se puede separar en dos componentes, negativo y positivo, y los dos componentes de la sustancia son la sal y el agua, nosotros podemos obtener sal de dicha sustancia, así como podemos obtener la magia negra o negativa de la magia neutra, separando así la sal que tiene de masa veinte gramos, del agua, por lo tanto, la cantidad de masa que tiene el agua, se puede saber por deducción lógica, si el total de las dos era sesenta, y la sal poseía treinta gramos, el agua tiene los sesenta gramos del total menos los treinta gramos de la sal, o sea treinta, así que la magia neutra que fue separada, se transformo en dos magias opuestas de igual poder solo que opuesto, es decir si los componente de los dos ejemplos, son unidos de vuelta, se obtendrá otra vez una sustancia de sesenta gramos, y una masa de poder cero, es decir neutro. de otras palabras se fraccionó, la magia neutra homogénea, transformándola en magia extremas, opuestas y heterogéneas. Y esa energía _positiva_, fue adherida a la cámara también, sin que Slythering lo notara, de esa forma al liberarse la energía de Slythering la otra también lo haría, pero esto quedó grabado en la esencia de la cámara, así como el nacimiento del basilisco, las intenciones de Slythering y todo lo demás, finalizada su obra "_maestra"_, Slythering se peleó con el resto tal como lo cuenta la historia.

Siglos después, el verdadero heredero de Slythering había nacido, irónicamente era un _impuro_, a que solo su personalidad equilibrada de impuro, podía llevar la magia, y aplicarla en su totalidad, su nombre era Tom Marvolo Riddle, (I am lord Voldemort),

La magia negra se liberó de la cámara, seguida por la magia opuesta, accionada automáticamente cuando la magia de Slythering se unió a Tom Riddle, El único problema, era que la magia opuesta no tenia un _"recipiente"_ como la de Slythering, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer, de esa forma, la magia opuesta se apoderó de un animal, ya que no podía estar libre sin forma física una vez que la magia de Slythering hubiera poseído al heredero, de otra forma se dispersaría creando un desequilibrio fatal que afectaría a todo el universo debido a esta transformación de la energía. El animal era un unicornio, debido a que este ser era único y puro era capaz de soportar dicha carga sin morir, pero la magia lo transformó de todas formas, lo doto de alas, para concederle su libertad, y lo encanto con la inmortalidad absoluta (inmune a la vejes y a las heridas también) para que este pudiera cargarla hasta que ella encontrara a su _recipiente predestinado_, el cual no tardaría mucho en llegar.


End file.
